Some loves are better left unfound
by HetaliaTeaTime
Summary: Gilbert felt as if he had the whole world to himself, like nothing could go wrong. Until a certain Austrian makes an appearance at one of his concerts and things slowly spiral out of control. PrusAus fic with various side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert stood at the edge of the stage, sweat dripping from his forehead, bright lights nearly blinding him. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage as the sound of guitars echoed in his ears. This is where Gilbert felt most at home.

He was only 19 when he and his band got their first record deal. They'd spent countless hours in his brother's basement rehearsing songs for local gigs. Until one day when a talent scout had stopped in Germany for the night and decided to grab a drink in a small pub near his hotel, everything changed for them.

The pub was owned by a close friend of his Brothers called Arthur; who allowed Gilberts band, the Bad Touch Trio, to play every Saturday night. Needless to say they had become quite famous in and around the small village in which they lived in. The pub had become a local attraction for tourists and villagers alike.

The band consisted of Him and two of his closest friends, Francis and Antonio. They've been inseparable since kindergarten and decided to form a band in their third year of high school. Once Gilbert had turned 20, they began touring with the talent scout, Alfred F. Jones, as their manager. Within 4 years the band had thousands of fans across the globe and have toured in 5 different countries. The band had made an impressive start in the music business and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Except a certain Austrian who had never intended to fall in love with a certain Prussian music sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was lead from the stage with the rest of the band, various crew members cheering and congratulating them on yet another successful show. He simply plastered on a smile waved them off, he was used to this, he never really had any energy after shows. He sat down on a stray speaker behind the main stage as one of the crew handed him a bottle of water to cool him down. "Hola Gilbert, we're going into the tour van before the fans start to crowd the bus, you coming?". He looked up from his water and saw Antonio, the bands drummer, and Francis, the bands bass player, looking down at him.

"Na you guys, I think I'll stay here for a while. Greet the fans, ya know? Danke anyway," he replied and went back to sipping his water.  
"Suit yourself, c'mon Francis." said Antonio as he walked away with Francis. After most of the crew had gone to the bus to celebrate, his mind started to wander. Suddenly his day dreaming was interrupted by a long bang followed by a yelp. It sounded like it had come from his dressing room. He placed his water beside him and slowly walked over to the door. He quickly opened up the door to find a young girl stood in the center, of the room with several hairspray cans and deodorants scattered across the floor. She had waist length mousy brown hair with a small pink flower clipping back her fringe. She was wearing tight blue skinny jeans with a black 'Bad Touch Trio' T-Shirt. She was shaking and looked extremely red in the face.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked in a serious tone. The girl began to shake even more and began to stutter.  
"I-I-Um-I just.." she stuttered, looking like the was about to cry, when suddenly, a boy about the same age as her came from behind the mirror and held onto her shoulders. "We were just, well you see, She's a big fan and sort of wanted... memorabilia.. so she dragged me-... I mean we came back here to see if she could meet you or..." he replied. He was around the same height as the girl with dark brown hair with and unusually large curl sticking from the front of his hairline. He was wearing a crisp white dress shirt, not very ideal for a concert, and a pair of jeans with some black dress shoes. He also had a pair of glasses and a small mole on the corner of his chin. He looked quite refined, but good looking non the less.

"You call that an excuse for stealing?" Gilbert laughed. "Look kid, what do you want? An autograph or something?" he asked.  
"I-I-Uh...yes please!" she said in a hurry whilst fumbling around in her side bag. _Typical fangirl, will do anything for a band, _he thought to himself as he signed a small group picture of the band. "I was wondering...I kinda... here!" she held out a small piece of paper towards Gilbert. He handed over the autograph and took hold of the piece of paper. He merely shoved it in his pocket and continued to stare at the boy in front of him. "So how old are you two?" he asked inquisitively, leaning against the door frame. The boy was first to reply.

"I'm 24, she's 22." he replied gesturing to the young girl. _Mein gott he's hot. My age too.. _thought Gilbert, he snapped out of his haze after he realised he was beginning to daydream again.  
"I see, seen as though you two just broke into my dressing room and attempted to steal my toiletries, I may as well know your names," he sighed.  
"I'm Roderich Edelstein and this is Elizaveta Hedevary," he replied smugly.  
"I see, so are you two..." he asked pointing to the two of them.  
"No way! We're... we're just friends!" Elizaveta insisted. Gilbert was surprised by her outburst. He took a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket and lit the end. He inhaled deeply and sighed, flicking the end.

"Now, I'm gonna give you 1 minute to get out before security realise you're here, cameras everywhere. Nice meeting ya," he mentioned and took another large puff of his cigarette. Suddenly Gilbert felt Elizaveta hug him tightly and watched as she quickly took hold of Roderich's hand and scrambled out of the room. Once they'd left Gilbert threw his cigarette on the ground and quickly stamped it out. He wandered over to the mess on the floor and began picking up the cans. When they'd all be placed back on the dressing table as they had been previously he sat down in his chair and sighed. He took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and realised it was Elizaveta's phone number. He placed it beside the cans and began to daydream. It had become a terrible habit by now, ever since he was a child his mind would wander aimlessly, thinking about this and that. He found Music to be the best career choice for him, he never really had to concentrate when off stage which made his life so much easier.

His mind kept wandering back to Roderich, there was something about him that intrigued the Prussian. He had always labelled himself as Prussian due to his heritage, he was always finding ways to be different, unique. He drifted further into a daydream about Roderich, he noticed his accent was quite heavy. Swiss? No way... Austrian? _That must be it! Damn he was cute..._ thought Gilbert as he kept thinking. He was soon interrupted by an obnoxious french laugh.  
"Bonjour mon ami, the crew wanted to pack up now and well, there is some wine in the van, why don't you come join us, hm?" asked his French bandmate Francis. Gilbert quickly snapped out of his day dream to look at Francis.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" announced Gilbert. He got out of his chair and snatched up the piece of paper with Elizaveta's number on it, and that's when it hit him.  
"Hey Francis, where's our next show?" he questioned.  
"Vienna, Austria. Why do you ask?" he commented.  
"Oh, no reason... just this... person," Gilbert replied, quickly shoving the paper into his pocket again.  
"Ohonhonhon, is my little Gilbert in love? You must tell me all about them!" pleaded Francis as he began to walk with Gilbert back to the Van. Gilbert lied down in his bunk and held the small piece if paper in his hand, this was his only chance to see the Austrian again and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let it go.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert sighed as he drowned himself in the music. It had been 3 days since the concert and he was now relaxing in his bunk, his headphones allowing himself sanctuary from the stress of touring. He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep when the van suddenly came to a halt. Prussia jerked forward, earning himself a large bruise from the bunk above him.  
"SCHEISSE!"he yelled, holding a hand to his head. He climbed out of his bunk and marched to the front of the bus. He glanced outside the window and saw a large stadium in front of them with a large sign, flashing the colours black, white, blue, red and yellow.

**BAD TOUCH TRIO - LIVE TONIGHT - ALL TICKETS SOLD OUT**

Gilbert smirked at the sight then proceeded to lecture the driver. The driver was around his age with strawberry blonde hair with a curl gently hanging from the front, underneath his small glasses where his eyes, which were the perfect shade of lilac. "Ya know, you didn't have to hit the breaks that hard, gott." he moaned. The driver turned red before finally speaking, "S-Sorry... It's my first time driving a van and all... I... I'll make sure it won't happen again!" He replied, shuffling slightly in his chair. Gilbert simply sighed and walked away. Antonio and Francis had also woken up and were rushing around the van. Francis was stuffing his guitar into his case whilst Antonio was trying to find a decent pair of pants. Gilbert rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the crumpled up paper. He read over the numbers one more time, his mind flashing back to when he first saw him. His hair fell in just the right way, and the way his little curl flicked upwards was adorable. He found himself lost in the memory when Antonio bumped into him. He snapped out of his daydream and left to follow the rest of the group.

* * *

He could hear his footsteps on the stage echo around the large, empty stadium. He scanned the front row and found the perfect spot to place Roderich and his little friend. He planned to catch Roderich's attention at the gig tonight, no matter what it took. He smirked and headed backstage to his dressing room and pulled out the paper with Eliza's phone number scribbled on it. He leant back in his chair and pulled out his phone. He punched in the numbers and waited.

"Hello, Elizaveta speaking?"  
"Ah, Hallo Eliza, I'm sure you know who I am," he replied. There was a short silence until suddenly an ear piercing screech came from the opposite end. Gilbert held the phone away from his ear, avoiding the noise.  
"IS THIS YOU IS THIS REALLY YOU OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ACTUALLY CALL THIS IS UNREAL RIGHT NOW AM I DREAMING OR IS THIS REAL LIFE I HAVE TO GO TELL RODERI-"  
"Woah, slow down Eliza, breath! Actually, I'm here to talk about you and Roderich so wait and hear me out," he explained. Eliza took a moment to catch her breath then replied.  
"O-Okay... wow... you said you wanted to talk about me and Roderich? Why?"  
"Well, I've been thinking about what happened in my dressing room the last time we met. I admit I wasn't exactly the nicest of people back then so I thought hey, why not start over! Since you clearly love the band a lot, I thought I'd treat you and your little friend Roderich to front row seats at my concert in Vienna tonight!"

There was another slight pause with a similar screech at the end. Gilbert rolled his eyes and spoke again.  
"So... I'll take that as a yes?"  
"YES YES YES YES OH MY GOD YES THIS IS AMAZING I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND HOW HAPPY I AM YOU'RE CALLING THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE,"  
"No problem, I'll need your address so I can have one of my assistants deliver the tickets,"  
"OH! Yeah, okay it's number 22..."

Gilbert placed the phone on his dressing table and gave out a sigh. _Gott, that girl is hard to deal with! _he thought to himself. At least now he had time to prepare himself for the show and make sure he looked his best.

* * *

After that he whiled away the remaining hours fixing his hair and making sure he smelt good whilst perfecting his guitar skills. At 5:30 it was time for sound check. After an hour of endless mic tests he headed back to his dressing room and took a look outside his tinted window. The show didn't start till 8:00 and already there were fans lining up outside, screeching and conversing about what their favourite song is or which hair cut suited who best. To them it was normal but to Gilbert, it was all very alien. You'd have thought that by now Gilbert would have adjusted to fame but it still took some getting used to. He found it hard remembering to hide his face in public, or to show up for record meetings. Although he loves it, fame is something he just can't get his head around.

There came a knocking at his door, so he climbed down and found it was Francis.  
"Bonjour mon ami, we're on in 5 so don't be late. Bonne chance!" he grinned, he then closed the door behind him. Gilbert took one last looks in the mirror and smiled. He grabbed his guitar and made his way on stage. He was quickly hooked up to a mic and given a quick pep talk from his manager, Alfred.

"Alright dudes, Vienna is our last stop on this tour okay, so lets go out with a bang!"  
"I'm pretty sure Gilbert will be going out with a bang," chuckled Francis. Gilbert gave Francis a sharp glare.  
"Oh ha ha Francis," he laughed sarcastically. Alfred just sighed and continued.  
"Guys, seriously. Give it all you got, let's do this thing!" he yelled, punching the air with his fist. He strutted off stage, giving them a quick wave. Antonio was the only one to wave back.

The lights went dim and Gilbert knew it was time. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.  
"HALLO VIENNA!" he shouted down the mic, the fans responded with loud shrieks and lots of yelling.  
"ARE YOU GUYS READY TO PARTY?" he shouted again, this time the lights came up, revealing a large banner with the bad touch logo and the 3 band members placed on various different platforms on the stage. Once Gilbert had a clear view of the stage he scanned the front row for Roderich. Sure enough he was there, but something about him seemed different...

Gilbert quickly shook off the feeling and continued to play. After the first 5 or 6 songs the hall began to heat up and the fans became a lot calmer and tired. This was about the time for a quick break, but Gilbert had other things in mind. Whilst Antonio and Francis hurried backstage, Gilbert quickly took the chance to chug down an energy drink and hurry back on stage. Once the fans noticed Gilbert had returned on stage, the hall again quickly filled with shouts and screams. Gilbert sat down on a stool he'd carried out and took a moment to catch his breath. He sighed and smiled as he looked out over the audience, waving at the fans to quiet down.

"So guys, I'm feeling a little bit sexy up on stage tonight," he announced. The crowd cheered loudly as the fans grew restless.  
"So, I feel like I need to, you know, let a little bit of my inner sex beast out," he grinned. The crowd by now was in uproar. _Now's my chance... _thought Gilbert. He walked to the edge of the stage, looking down on the fans teasingly, until he stopped in front of Roderich. He glanced at Elizaveta squealing beside him and winked. She screamed and grasped onto Roderich. Gilbert smiled and crouched down, holding a hand out to Roderich. Roderich blushed slightly, eventually lightly grabbing hold of his hand. Roderich had no idea what he was doing, there was just something about the "Prussian" singer that intrigued him...

Gilbert led Roderich to the stool centre stage and sat him down. Roderich shuffled awkwardly in his seat and let go of Gilbert's hand. Gilbert winked suggestively, making Roderich's blush darken. As Gilbert winked he realised what was different about the Austrian. He wasn't dressed like he imagined he would be. This time he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from the side. He was also wearing a white Bad Touch Trio T-Shirt and black converse. As strange as it seemed, Gilbert found him even more attractive this way. He smirked and turned to face the audience, gesturing for the music to start. As Gilbert turns on his heels, Britney Spears' Toxic begins to boom from the speakers. Roderich just rolled his eyes. _It's a bit cliche for a strip tease... if it is a strip tease... _He thought to himself. Roderich quickly snapped out of his daze when Gilbert sat facing him on his lap and rolled his neck in time with the beat, hands on Roderich's shoulders.

Roderich's blush darkened until he was bright red. He gripped onto the chair arms as Gilbert moved positions and began grinding on Roderich. Behind them both the fans were in a frenzy. Gilbert had only come out as Bisexual to the fans a year ago and, to their surprise, things only went up from there. Gilbert pressed his forehead against Roderich's and then flipped on his back. He kept one hand on Roderich's cheek as he slid down to his knees seductively. He quickly stood back up and placed his hand by his side. He then strutted behind Roderich and felt his way down Roderich's chest from behind, smirking.

_With the taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_ I'm slippin' under_

By now Roderich was all hot and bothered, with a small bulge protruding from his trousers. Gilbert teasingly licked his neck, his hands now trailing down to Roderich's thighs but he stopped at his his belt. Roderich tried hard to keep his breathing at a steady pace. _I can't believe this is happening, am I being felt up, by a rockstar? _He thought to himself. Gilbert then slipped a note into Roderich's pocket and whispered in his ear. _Read the note as soon as you can and meet me behind the black doors behind the stadium. Show security the note, they'll know I sent you. _Roderich nodded. Gilbert then grinned and swung back round to face Roderich. He sat on his lap once more and bent his head back, holding onto Roderich's neck. Roderich by then was in a daze, his mind racing and heart pumping. Gilbert took Roderich's hand and stood him up and walked him back the where he was stood.

"Let's give it up for Roderich!" He shouted into the mic, fans screaming. He looked back at Roderich who still looked confused, he smiled and walked off stage to find Antonio and Francis, mouths down to the floor.  
"What was THAT, mon ami?!"  
"Wow Gilbert, that was..."  
"Let's just carry on with the show okay, I can explain later," Gilbert advised, grabbing his water and taking a swig. Antonio and Francis looked at each other and shrugged. They all hurried back on stage and prepared for the next set.

By the time the show had finished, it was 10:30 and Gilbert was exhausted. He handed the stage manager his mic and hurried off to his dressing room. He gave himself a quick gussy up and headed out to the back of the stadium. Antonio gave him a cheeky wink and good luck on his way there, Gilbert just smiled and lit a cigarette. He waited by the back doors, leaning against various speakers, smoking. He quickly stamped it out when someone slowly opened the door. He smiled when he recognised the large curl and glasses.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked confidently, leaning against the door. Gilbert smirked.  
"You know what Roddy, I find you pretty damn hot," he admitted, smiling.  
"Is that so?" Roderich replied.  
"Yeah, how about dinner, tomorrow?" he asked offering him a cigarette.  
"Hm, I don't really date rockstars but... since you've put so much effort into getting me here, with the strip tease and everything, I'll give you a chance," he noted, reaching out and taking one.

Roderich took a quick puff and sighed. Gilbert found himself staring at the handsome austrian.  
"I'll order a cab to take you home," he announced.  
"No need, Eliza's waiting for me outside," he declined, taking another puff.  
"Alright, I'll need to know your address though if you expect me to pick you up tomorrow, oh, and your phone number," Gilbert noted, pulling out a notepad from his pocket.

Roderich grinned and scribbled down the information. He handed it to Gilbert and left without so much as a goodbye. Gilbert smiled smugly and walked back to the tour van, reading over Roderich's details a thousand times.

_You did it Gilbert, _He thought


End file.
